Desvio nocturno
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: Soren siempre procuraba terminar sus reportes a tiempo, sin embargo ese día se le hizo muy tarde y terminó a altas horas de la noche. En su camino para entrgar su trabajo notó una figura en las afueras de la fortaleza. ¿Quién será aquella persona? ((Apesto para los sumarios ))


**N/A: **¡Holas! Aquí tengo otro oneshot, solo que esta vez los protagonistas con Soren y Mia. No tengo mucho que decir, creo que el escrito habla por sí solo. Espero que les guste.

**Disclamer: **Fire Emblem ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de inteligent system.

* * *

Era una noche fresca de otoño en Crimea. Las temperaturas no estaban tan altas como en el verano y aún no habían bajado los suficiente para sentirse como si fuera invierno. La brisa nocturna ondeaba las hojas de los árboles suavemente, tirando algunas de ellas al suelo, mientras que a otras las arrastraba.

El astro nocturno brillaba con fuerza esa noche, acompañado de las estrellas, las cuales se veían en el cielo como un manto de pequeñas luces parpadeando.

Esa noche en particular Soren se había quedado encerrado en su habitación. Le daba los últimos toques al inventorio del día, mientras juntaba las hojas del reporte sobre la batalla que tuvieron en la mañana. Soren era uno de los mercenarios más recluidos de todos, prefería estar encerrado en su habitación, en extrema soledad, que compartir con los demás.

Él era alguien frío y calculador, que anteponía la lógica y razón ante los sentimientos. No tenía pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas. Por eso muchas veces era catalogado como alguien cínico, sin escrúpulos e insensible. Adjetivos que le quedaban como anillo al dedo al muchacho.

La verdad era que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaban de él porque a fin de cuentas para Soren la única opinión que contaba era la de Ike y él nunca había tenido quejas en cuanto a la actitud del mago.

Soren suspiró, dejando de lado la pluma con la que le daba los últimos toques al inventorio. Y lo escaneó para ver si no tenía errores. Siempre procuraba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden antes de llevárselo a su comandante. Cuando revisó todo, recogió su escritorio y acomodó bien los papeles para llevarlos hacia el cuarto de Ike.

Salió con cuidado de su habitación y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave para que ningún intruso se adentrara en su ausencia. El muchacho caminó hacia la habitación de Ike, que era la que estaba junto a la de Soren, dio unos suaves toques a su puerta y esperó a que su comandante abriera. Sin embargo al esperar un par de minutos afuera y no recibir respuesta alguna dedujo que su amigo no se encontraba en esos momentos dentro de la habitación. No estaba dormido porque no logró captar ningún ronquido de su parte, lo más seguro era que estuviera en otro lugar.

Así que caminó por todo el pasillo, el cual estaba levemente iluminado por las antorchas que estaban pegadas en la parte superior de la pared. Aunque, esto no era tan necesario para Soren, ya que al ser un mestizo podía ver mejor en la oscuridad que cualquier beorc normal.

Mientras caminaba echó una leve mirada hacia la ventana que daba como vista el patio de la fortaleza y allí a la distancia pudo detectar a una figura sentada en un tronco. Soren no era una persona curiosa, pero le intrigaba que alguno de los miembros estuviera afuera a esas horas de la noche, y peor aún, con la brisa fría del otoño esa persona podría enfermar. Soren suspiró fastidiado porque eso significaría gastar dinero en medicinas solo por el descuido de un mercenario, y aunque se le fuera a descontar el dinero eso no quitaría el hecho de que los entorpecería en una misión.

Suspiró con desgana y caminó hacia el patio de la fortaleza, una vez afuera sintió como la piel se le erizó al ser acariciado por la brisa nocturna. Buscó con su mirada a la persona sospechosa en el tronco y su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente al ver quien era.

Sentada de espaldas a él estaba Mía, su largaba cabellera violácea era iluminada por los rayos de la luna, a la vez que el viento la acariciaba con gentileza. Su cuerpo parecía estar temblando, tal vez del frío que sintió gracias a la brisa. Se acercó un poco más a ella y en ese mismo momento sintió como su corazón se detuvo, pues Mía había girado levemente su rostro y lo encaró a él. Pero no fue la acción de la chica que le provocó el shock, si no que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y tanto sus mejillas como su nariz estaban rojas. Al parecer se la había pasado llorando ahí afuera.

-… -Soren no supo que decir y estuvo a punto de retirarse al interior de la fortaleza cuando la voz de Mía lo detuvo.

-…Soren… Espera…. –Musitó la chica tímidamente, algo inusual en ella.

-…¿Si? –Soren la vio a los ojos.

-Sé que sonará tonto… Pero… ¿Te quedarías un rato conmigo? –Le preguntó en forma de súplica sin apartar los ojos de él.

-…- Soren no dijo nada, pero aun así tomó asiento junto a ella en el tronco.

-… Gracias. –Comentó la chica con la mirada baja.

Fue entonces que Soren se dio cuenta de que Mía llevaba puesta su pijama. Era una bata larga de color amarillo y mangas largas que cubría parte del cuerpo de la chica, también le quedaba un poco holgada. En el regazó de la chica distinguió una pequeña bola de pelos negra, la cual dedujo que era Spinnel, un gato que Mía había recogido en uno de los callejones del pueblo la semana pasada. Negó con desaprobación, él no estaba de acuerdo en tener mascotas y sin embargo Ike había dado el visto bueno de ello…

-¿No te sientes solo? –Preguntó Mía de repente, con la mirada puesta en Spinnel.

-…Me gusta estar solo. –Admitió mientras tornada su mirada al cielo estrellado.

-…¿Te disgusta la compañía?

-…Depende… -Se quedó pensando un rato y luego vio a Mía de reojo. –Eres…Tolerable si a eso te refieres…

-…¿De verdad? –Mía alzó su mirada, esta iluminada con un dejo de esperanza, aunque en sus mejillas aún se podían distinguir una que otra lágrima seca.

-Sí. –Soren suspiró. –No sé porque me querías aquí, no soy buena compañía y estoy ocupado. -El mago colocó los papeles sobre su regazo.

-Es solo que…-Mía comentó en un susurro casi inaudible. –Que… Me gusta tu compañía.

-….¿Por qué yo? –Soren estaba comenzando a dudar de sus acciones, fue muy mala idea seguir ahí hablando con Mía.

-No lo sé. No eres malo como los demás dicen… Sólo… dices las cosas como son y … -La muchacha se detuvo un momento y tomó la mano de Soren. –Eso me gusta…

-…-

Hubo un largo silencio por parte del muchacho, su rostro se había sonrojado levemente y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Era la primera vez que alguien aparte de Ike le decía algo así y el comentario de la chica lo agarró con la defensa baja, pues era algo que no esperaba. Cuando sintió su mano su primera reacción fue quitarla, pero el agarre de Mía fue tan fuerte que no pudo hacerlo, a parte que muy dentro de él sentía el deseo de seguir así, tomado de la mano con ella. Suspiró un poco tratando de mantener su rostro en una expresión calmada, lo cual no le costó mucho trabajo, sin embargo el sonrojo aún seguía ahí.

-Te lo he dicho. Eres una buena compañía… No sé por qué no lo crees…

-…No me gusta estar entre la gente… -Dijo, eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

-Eso lo sé… Pero gracias a ti me he sentido mejor… -Mía le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. –Gracias.

-…De…De nada… -Susurró sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleó invadir la boca de su estómago, no era una sensación desagradable pero no pudo descifrar a qué se debía esto.

Todo era extraño, Soren era una persona que le gustaba la soledad pero no le molestaba para nada la compañía de Mía, muy al contrario la disfrutaba. Al principio cuando la chica intentó acercarse a él pensó que solo buscaba alguna clase de beneficio, o incluso que trataría de hacerle algún tipo de broma cruel como lo hacían Shinon y Boyd. Sin embargo estaba muy equivocado, Mía era una buena persona y muy inocente también, demasiado para su gusto…

Con el tiempo se fueron conociendo y en el campo de batalla ya no solo era Ike quien cuidaba de su espalda, ella también lo hacía de en vez en cuando. Incluso Soren cuidaba de que no la atacaran en esos momentos que la chica solía tener de distracción… Muy en el fondo se preocupaba por ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Entonces una duda le vino a la cabeza. ¿Por qué Mía, siento el miembro más alegre de todos los mercenarios estaba llorando? Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se debatía entre preguntarle o callar.

-Yo… Creo que sería mejor si entramos… ¿No? –Comentó la chica muy de repente, su mano libre acariciaba el pelaje de Spinnel delicadamente.

-¿Por qué llorabas? –Soren hizo la pregunta como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, la otra mano apretando los papeles que tenía en su regazó por pura inercia.

-… -En ese mismo instante Mía se congeló en su asiento y lo vio algo nerviosa. -¿De verdad quieres saber? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras soltaba la mano de Soren.

-… Sí. –Debía admitir que nunca había visto a Mía con una expresión tan seria en su rostro, así que dedujo que no era algo simple lo que le pasaba.

-…Es que… Para estas fechas, se celebra el aniversario de muerte de mi madre… -Mía bajó su mirada. –Y bueno… Es solo que…

-… -Soren no dijo nada, esperando que ella terminara lo que le iba a decir.

-La extraño… Mucho… -Los hombros de Mía comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. –L-Lo siento… Su...Su muerte fue muy...Repentina...

-…

Soren no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos que le iba a decir. Él no era bueno para estas cosas, para eso estaban Titania o Mist, ellas podían darle mejor consejo a Mía, hacerla sentir mejor, no él, quien era el miembro más antisocial de todos… y Aun así.. al ver a Mía tan vulnerable sintió como si algo dentro de él muriera, no la quería ver así…

Pero tampoco sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo único lógico que se le ocurrió en ese momento y con mucho cuidado puso una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Mía, la movió un poco en señal de que quería reconfortarla. Los temblores de Mía no cesaron y luego la muchacha hizo algo que dejó al pobre mago en shock. Lo abrazó con fuerza, tanta que Spinnel tuvo que tirarse al pasto para no ser aplastado por los cuerpos de ambos.

En este punto Soren no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer, su cuerpo estaba muy tenso. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien tan cerca de él y toda la situación en sí no lo ayudaba para pensar en el mejor curso de acción.

El rostro de Mía se ocultó en el pecho de Soren. La muchacha no paraba de sollozar y entonces él hizo lo mismo que Ike aquella noche que consoló al mago cuando este reveló su secreto. La abrazó, no tan fuerte como el agarre que Mía tenía en él, pero sí lo suficientemente firme como para que ella lo sintiera. Debía admitir que la situación no le era tan incómoda como le pareció en un principio. Suspiró delicadamente, tratando de ignorar aquel cosquilleo en su estómago, y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica. El frío nocturno había sido reemplazado por la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Mia junto al suyo.

Duraron varios minutos así. Ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno sobre lo sucedido, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Mía que se fueron calmando poco a poco.

Después de un rato Mía se alejó y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Soren en cambio sintió un pequeño vacío cuando sus cuerpos se alejaron, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Luego se tensó al recordar algo muy importante y se paró de golpe.

-…¿S-Soren? –Preguntó la chica algo confundida.

-….El inventario. –Comentó mientras escaneaba el lugar con sus ojos.

-…Oh… -Al parecer Mía cayo en cuanta de algo y junto a él comenzó a buscar los papeles.

Spinnel los veía desde el pasto hecho una bolita, sus grandes ojos rojos bien abiertos. El mago negó con desaprobación y siguió buscando, aunque lo más probable era que tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, pues con la brisa seguro todos los papeles había caído en el lodo.

-Lo siento… -Se disculpó Mía, mientras seguía buscando por todo el lugar.

Como la chica podía encontrar su camino en la oscuridad Soren no tenía idea, y la verdad no le importaba , lo único que quería era que todo ese trabajo no se hubiera ido al caño.

-…Tendré que hacerlo de nuevo… -Musitó un tanto molesto.

-De verdad lo siento… -Mía dijo derrotaba.

La chica caminó hacia el felino y lo tomó en brazos para llevárselo al interior. Soren ya se encontraba caminando hacia la fortaleza cuando escuchó un grito de sorpresa por parte de Mía, giró un poco su cuerpo para ver que había pasado y parpadeó un par de veces al ver lo que la chica tenía en sus manos. No podía creerlo, eran los papeles y se veían intactos. O al menos eso creía , así que caminó nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Mía y revisó los papeles, estaban algo mojados pero no era algo grave, todo se veía legible y él no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio por ello.

-¿Dónde estaban? –Preguntó mientras abrazaba los papeles con fuerza, con miedo de que si aflojaba el agarre estos saldrían volando.

-…Spinnel los tenía bajo su cuerpo, le sirvieron de alfombra. –Mia rió un poco mientras se encaminaba hacia la fortaleza.

-Ya veo… -Soren también la siguió, pero luego se detuvo al ver como la chica se giró para encararlo.

-Soren… -Comentó con una sonrisa.

-…¿Qué?

-Gracias por tu compañía. –Mía dijo de una manera muy dulce y luego depositó un beso en la mejilla de Soren. –Buenas noches… -Sin decir más nada se adentró al interior del edificio.

Soren por su parte de quedó unos segundos pasmado en su lugar, vio como la figura de Mía se alejó en el interior del edificio mientras su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, un ardor se apoderó de sus mejillas y por tercera vez consecutiva aquel cosquilleo que sintió hace apenas un rato volvió a hacerse presente.

Cuando por fin se recuperó de su shock, el también entró a la fortaleza y se fue en busca de Ike, tal vez ahora sí el comandante estaba en su habitación y Soren podría terminar de entregar su reporte para poder descansar.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué puedo decir? Esta es mi pareja favorita de todo el juego y sería un crimen si no les hacía un one shot. Pero descuiden, a los que les gusta les tengo una noticia. Otro vendrán pronto en camino :).

Una cosa que quiero aclarar, no sé si hice a Soren OoC, pero siento que si él ya tenía X tiempo conociendo a Mia y compartiendo con ella como una amiga creo que es lógico que se preocupe así. Digo yo, cada quien con sus pensamientos.


End file.
